ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Evindrah
Evindrah is haughty and overconfident, delighting in his power and desiring more of it. He was known to find his way into the Material Plane just to revel in it as he slaughtered mortals. His time on that plane was always limited by the call of his mistress Andraastis, but he savored those times as much as possible, feeding on the terror he inflicted. When he came to a village in the heart of Nodor called North Colwyn, he encountered Ado and his family, and was bound to Ado's soul by his wife, Rhea. Now he resides in a barrel, trapped until he can gather enough strength to break the bond for a time and re-possess Ado. After consuming the soul of the aboleth Uduoth, the demon has begun to gain more strength instead of having it sapped from him. Possessed Ado: Stats Indomitable. ''The demon has advantage on saves against being Frightened, Petrified, Paralyzed, or Stunned. ''Light Sensitivity. ''While in bright light, the demon has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Perception checks that rely on sight. ''Piercing Vision. ''Magical darkness does not impede the demon's darkvision. ''Shadow Lieutenant. ''The demon may cast ''darkness ''at will without expending soul points. ''Soul-Fueled Spellcasting. ''The demon has a pool of 20 soul points to draw from when casting its spells and using its abilities. It has no spell slots, instead expending a number of soul points equal to a spell's level to cast it. When the demon deals a lethal blow to a creature, it regains soul points equal to half that creature's level or CR. The demon may spend its life force to fuel its abilities instead, spending 1 hit die and taking 1d10 damage in place of each soul point. ''Reckless Abandon. ''When the demon is reduced to half its hit point maximum or lower, it begins expending more of its power reserves in an attempt to overcome its adversaries. While in this state, the demon may spend hit points to activate any of the following benefits, which last until the start of its next turn (10 hit points each): * Gain advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * Gain advantage on saving throws and ability checks against any effect that directly impedes movement. * Ignore vulnerability to any type of damage. * Charge all attacks with an extra 2d6 psychic damage. ''Spellcasting. '' * At will: darkness, detect magic, dispel magic * 1/day each: confusion, fly, power word stun Actions ''Multiattack. The demon makes 2 attacks: one with its Scythe and one with either its Shadow Strike, Soul Drain, or Sweeping Strike. Alternatively, it may cast a spell, and then make a Scythe attack as a bonus action. ''Scythe. '''Melee Weapon Attack: ''+12 to hit, reach 10 ft., ''Hit: ''17 (2d10+6) slashing damage. ''Shadow Strike (1 sp). ''If the demon is standing in an area of dim light or darkness, it may strike one creature within 50 feet that is also in dim light or darkness. The target may benefit from cover that blocks line of sight to the demon. If the demon is in dim light, this attack is a +12 to hit and deals 22 (4d10) psychic damage. If the demon is in darkness, the attack is a +14 to hit and deals 23 (5d8) psychic damage. ''Soul Drain. Melee Spell Attack. ''+13 to hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''26 (4d8+7) psychic damage. The target must succeed on a DC 18 Constitution saving throw or its hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the damage taken. This reduction lasts until the target finishes a long rest. The target dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. ''Sweeping Strike. Melee Weapon Attack: ''+12 to hit, reach 5 ft., up to 3 creatures within reach. Roll one attack roll against all AC values. ''Hit: ''17 (2d10+6) slashing damage. ''Aura of Fear (1 sp). ''Each creature of the demon's choice within 60 feet that is aware of it must succeed on a DC 18 Wisdom saving throw or be Frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the demon's Aura of Fear for the next 24 hours. ''Aura of Oppressive Will (2 sp). ''Up to four creatures of the demon's choice within 60 feet of the demon must succeed on a DC 18 Wisdom saving throw or suffer the following effects until the end of the demon's next turn. An affected creature's speed is halved, their attacks are made with disadvantage, and attacks against them have advantage. Regardless of their abilities, they may only make one melee or ranged weapon attack on their turn. Bonus Actions ''Shadow Step. '''''While the demon is in dim light or darkness, it may teleport as a bonus action up to 60 feet to a visible, unoccupied space that is also in dim light or darkness. It cannot teleport into midair. The demon then gains advantage on the next melee weapon attack it makes before the end of the turn. Category:Antagonists Category:Combat NPCs